


Obliviously In Love With You

by Lost_xoxo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Romance, Clichesbecausewhynot, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, No one cheating on anyone, Slow Burn, bestfriendsehun, chanyeolisadorable, confused character, everyoneisgay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_xoxo/pseuds/Lost_xoxo
Summary: Sehun thinks his best friend Chanyeol, falls too fast and too deep for everyone, until Chanyeol finds Baekhyun who according to him is definitely the only “love of his life” and is in need of Sehun to help him out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love is a smoke and is made with the fume of sighs."

“Sehun” Chanyeol’s booming voice rumbles in happiness as he comes running inside the room grinning ear to ear.

Sehun can’t help but think that Chanyeol looks like a oversized puppy offered a treat.

“What?” Sehun asks looking up from his text book.

“I saw Baekhyun!!” Chanyeol replies excitedly widening his eyes. 

“Who is Baekhyun again I am sorry I have been studying for the past 4 hours and  my brain is a mush!” Sehun stifles a yawn glancing at the highlighted notes that he has yet to go through. 

“Byun Baekhyun, the love of my life! I told you right” Chanyeol obviously offended as to how his best friend could forget such an important detail. 

“Ohh but wasn’t Kyungsoo like the love of your life 2 months ago?” Sehun mumbles while stretching his long limbs to get rid of the numbness from sitting for so long. 

Chanyeol’s expression immediately darkens, “ Well Kyungsoo is dating Jongin, I thought we decided to never mention him ever again” Chanyeol looks at Sehun, his lower lip jutting out.

“You decided not me, anyway so yah so what about Baekhyun?” Sehun quickly changes the subject knowing how it had taken innumerable tub’s of icecream, nicholas spark movies and Sehun’s shoulder to cry for Chanyeol to get over Kyungsoo. 

Chanyeol’s face instantly lights up with the mention of Baekhyun’s name, Sehun wonders how his best friend can go from being overly happy to looking like a sad puppy in seconds, because he is sure he has the perpetual stoic expression for every situation.

Chanyeol climbs on the couch, he settles himself beside Sehun crossing his long legs, grabbing a cushion. Sehun knows this means there is a long detailed story coming, he leans back on the headrest to listen to whatever his best friend has to say because Chanyeol looks like he is bubbling in excitement.

“So I was going to the music room for practice, and then I just stopped in my tracks you know like for real hearing a voice coming from inside, it’s was so beautiful Sehun” Chanyeol makes several hand gestures to intensify the situation to which Sehun bobs his head urging him to go on, “I entered the room and you won’t believe who the owner of the voice was?” Chanyeol wiggles his eyebrows spreading his hands in the air. 

“Baekhyun?” Sehun replies too fast for Chanyeol’s liking ruining his obvious dramatic moment. 

“Yes Baekhyun! He was singing oh my god” Chanyeol slaps Sehun’s arm elatedly.

Sehun flinches away a little knowing his best friend starts hitting anyone around if he gets too happy.

“He not only is gorgeous but he can sing beautifully too...” Chanyeol closes his eyes as if to reminisce the moment, “What do I do Sehun?” Chanyeol asks dazedly opening his eyes.

“You think everyone is gorgeous Yeol” that’s true at this point Sehun really can’t keep up with Chanyeol’s new crushes every other month.

“No no you need to see him, he looks like an angel, he has this smooth skin, and his lips are so pink and shaped like bow,and-“

“So does the love of your life know that you exist?” Sehun cuts in before Chanyeol can go on with the descriptions.

Throwing a glare towards Sehun, Chanyeol huffs “ he smiled at me today” his chest almost swelling with pride.

“The guy who sells popcorn in the movie theatre smiled at me too yesterday, I don’t think that means a lot maybe he was being polite” Sehun shrugs his shoulder picking up his text book. 

“Why are you like this Hun?” Chanyeol pouts sadly,”I am sure Baekhyun smiled at me because...” after pausing for a few seconds Chanyeol speaks his voice even smaller “do you really think he was just being polite?” 

Seeing his best friend’s sullen expression, Sehun decides to be nicer ruffling Chanyeol’s hair “Hey maybe he likes you too...maybe he is just shy, try get to know him” Sehun really has no idea what he is saying but the fact that his best friend’s lips are curving into a smile he is sure it’s working and that’s what matters. 

                                   ~

Sehun lets out a groan when his 6ft tall best friend dives on him.

“Unnghh” Sehun winces.

Chanyeol obviously too happy about something as usual is completely oblivious that he lying on top of his best friend crushing him.

“You won’t guess what happened” Chanyeol speaks too loudly in the shell of Sehun’s ear, he jerks his head away slightly, “I won’t have to guess if you tell me” his replies trying his best to move even a little. 

Chanyeol wraps his arms around Sehun who is lying on his stomach and getting pressed under his weight.

“ I got a date”

“ I got a date”

Chanyeol sing songs. Even though Sehun can’t see his best friend’s face he can picture his usual ear to ear grin.

“With who?” Sehun asks confused, resting his head on the pillow. 

“Who do you think? Obviously I got a date with Baekhyun otherwise why would I be so excited?” Chanyeol exclaims poking Sehun’s cheek. 

“Yeol can you like get off my back you are squishing my very vital parts” Sehun grimaces from underneath. 

“Oh oh am so sorry Hun, I didn’t understand” Chanyeol mumbles apologetically and rolls on to the other side beside him.

“So tell me?” Chanyeol props himself up on his elbow to face Sehun, so he can get a view of his best friend’s face.

“How did you manage a date with the guy who just smiled at you like last week? Or am I missing updates? Sehun quirks his eyebrow questioningly. 

Chanyeol shakes his head smiling, “I took your advice to get to know him, so I did some research no actually I asked Jongdae to help, you know how he literally knows everyone in campus, it turns out Baekhyun has literature with Jongdae. So he set us up on a date but there is a tiny twist to it” Chanyeol widenes his eyes placing his thumb just little below his forefinger to show how little the twist is. His best friend was the most dramatic person to exist.

Sehun heaves a sigh “And What is that ?”

“Well it’s kinda not a regular date but a friendly date and Jongdae will be there so obviously you know..” Chanyeol stares at Sehun expectantly biting his lips.

“Obviously What? Just finish your sentence I suck at guessing games “ Sehun shrugs impatiently. 

“So you are also joining the date” Chanyeol says as if it’s the most normal thing.

Shocked Sehun immediately sits up, “What?” He snaps, “First of all what the flying fuck is a friendly date? Like 4 people just kiss everyone when the date ends because I am sure as hell not kissing either one of your friends or crush or whatever” Sehun scoffs crossing his arms over his chest. 

Chanyeol snorts raising his palm, “Don’t worry Hun, I am not kissing you either...no a friendly date is like people just hangout you know”

“I didn’t even consider you, even if you were the last person on this earth I wouldn’t kiss you just so you know” Sehun scoffs pointing his finger at him.

“Hun, I like kissing people who are shorter than me so I can hold them tight...you are like the same height it’s gonna be so fucking weird...I can’t imagine” Chanyeol makes a disgusted face.

“Don’t imagine! Also why are we even discussing this...and why am I being dragged in your date?” Sehun scowls at the other. These are the times that makes him wonder why he is even friend’s with Chanyeol. 

“Because you are my best friend..wont you help me out pretty please” Chanyeol pleads obviously using his puppy dog eyes on him.

Sehun groans rolling his eyes, “Fine but you are paying my share”

Chanyeol throws his arms around Sehun, “you are the best, best friend ever” Chanyeol gushes kissing the top of Sehun’s head.

“I know I know...also please go shower you are sweaty” Sehun pulls away from the hug.

“Ohh Yah I just got back from gym” climbing down from the bed Chanyeol flexes his muscles to show off. 

Sehun shakes his head and throws a pillow at Chanyeol.

“You missed”

“Go shower or next thing will be my slipper on your face”

“Fine fine I am going..only because you agreed to go on a date with me” humming Chanyeol locks the bathroom door.

“Friendly date...its just a friendly date” Sehun whispers to himself biting his lips.

                                    ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love without reason lasts the longest."

Sehun met Chanyeol when he came to Seoul university, he knew staying at dorm and having curfew wasn’t his thing, also being a broke first year student he needed a shared apartment that would fit his minimal budget. 

And thankfully Chanyeol needed a new roommate because his previous friend moved to China so somehow they ended up staying together when one of their mutual friends introduced them. 

Sehun being a year younger than Chanyeol never called him Hyung or even considered  him as a sunbae, it was more like the opposite. Chanyeol always seeked comfort from him and acted like the big baby he was. 

In no time they grew closer even being opposite poles apart, Chanyeol was loud and always happy and well Sehun was Sehun, people couldn’t really tell if was happy or not judging from his monotonous expression’s. 

 

They kind of balanced each other out. 

                                     ~

So finally they decide to meet at a fast food place and then go for a movie latter all very friendly. 

“Why does our room look like dumpster?” Sehun almost trips on a sock as he enters their bedroom. 

“I had to take out all my clothes, What do I wear Hun I am confused?” Chanyeol asks pouting his lips.

“It’s a friendly date just wear whatever, I am ready by the way” Sehun removes a pile of clothes off the bed and sits down cross legged

“You don’t understand this is my chance to create the perfect first impression on Baekhyun...I can’t fuck it up! I need your fashion expertise” Chanyeol whines like a toddler. 

“What do I know about fashion” Sehun asks puckering his lips throwing in a casual shrug.

“Cmon Hun we all know you pull of anything you wear you are like the model Gucci wish they had—“

Groaning Sehun puts his palm in the air, “Stop that’s enough of ass kissing!”

“Your ass is worth kissing” Chanyeol winks smiling broadly.

Rolling his eyes Sehun climbs off the bed, rummaging through the innumerable hoodie, over sized tshirt he finally finds something that would fit the ‘Impress Baekhyun’ agenda. 

“Wear this and please be quick, I am starving” Sehun hands him the clothes and pushes him towards the bathroom. 

After few minutes Chanyeol comes out wearing a fitted white tshirt, paired with a stone washed jeans and checkered shirt on top with its front buttons open. 

“Is this okay?” He asks looking for his best friend’s approval. 

“Yahh just roll the sleeves”

“Cmon help me out” Chanyeol stretches his hands out to him.

Sehun starts folding the sleeves of his shirt and he can’t help but notice the veiny nerves on his arms. He tears his gaze away and he fixes Chanyeol’s shirt collar, Sehun looks up to see Chanyeol staring at him.

“What?” Sehun mumbles blinking.

“Nothing its just that am glad you are my friend” Chanyeol says with a warm smile his eyes crinkling.

“I just picked your outfit” Sehun chuckles taking a step back.

“No it’s not just that” Chanyeol giving a gentle squeeze on his shoulder then he picks up his phone from the bed and starts typing.

Sehun wonder’s what Chanyeol left unsaid but he doesn’t ask. 

“Let’s go Jongdae said they will be there in an hour, aren’t you hungry? Chanyeol looks up from his phone to his best friend with enthusiasm painted all over his face.

“Yah I am” Sehun murmurs giving a small smile and follows Chanyeol out of the apartment.

                                   ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love is something sent from Heaven to worry the Hell out of you.

“Yeol you need to stop shaking your leg it’s annoying” Sehun grabs Chanyeol’s thigh to stop his best friend from being so jittery.

“Am nervous okay” Chanyeol mumbles tapping his finger on the table. 

“It’s just a friendly date” Sehun shakes his head.

“No you don’t understand Hun, Baekhyun is going to be here oh my god I almost feel nauseous” Chanyeol’s covers his face with his palm. 

“Whatever don’t even think of puking on me” Sehun moves away scrunching up his nose. 

“Wow you are really supportive” Chanyeol shots back sarcastically. 

“Hey” a loud voice calls out and they both stop talking and look up to see two guys coming there way.

Both are short, Sehun doesn’t know either but based on what he has heard for the past one week it isn’t hard to understand that Mr cheekbones with a cheshire grin is Jongdae and the one with pink hair and soft features is Chanyeol’s ‘love of my life’, with all the angel references Sehun was actually expecting some sort of halo to be adorning Baekhyun’s head but no he is actually very human.

Sehun has to agree that Baekhyun is definitely very attractive, even with his soft features there is a strong personality about him.

“Hey” Sehun waves back since Chanyeol’s brain has malfunctioned, he is just blinking with a frozen face.

“Is he alright?” Baekhyun asks Sehun pointing towards Chanyeol as he takes the seat opposite to them. 

“Yah he is” Sehun smiles, “Chanyeol” he calls kicking him under the table. 

“Ohh Yah hi hello I am Chanyeol” Chanyeol mumbles unintelligibly. 

“We know” Baekhyun replies smiling arching his eyebrow. 

He indeed has a _beautiful_ _smile_.

Chanyeol offers to help Baekhyun with the ketchup because he is a gentleman but an extremely klutzy one, the ketchup bottle is stubborn as fuck but Chanyeol isn’t the someone who gives up and he presses it with too much force and their table ends up with ketchup squirted everywhere looking like a death scene from a gory flick. 

Sehun gets scared that the Baekhyun might just walk out the next moment when drops of ketchup land on his bubblegum hair, but he takes the paper towel and let Jongdae clean it up laughing, he even says that’s Chanyeol’s clumsiness is cute and that he actually thinks the mess Chanyeol has created with the ketchup could be labelled as modern art. 

They all get along pretty well after that, Jongdae is fun to be around with his never ending quirky stories of people from college, Baekhyun is sassy with his remarks and Sehun notices that Chanyeol slowly relaxes himself with time, he even laughs and makes a joke or two while stealing shy glances at Baekhyun. 

Reaching the movie theatre when Baekhyun and Jongdae start arguing about which movie to watch Chanyeol nudges Sehun with his elbow. 

“What?” Sehun turns around confused.

 “I need some time with Baekhyun...help me out” Chanyeol whispers loud enough for only Sehun to hear. 

“How will I help...?” Sehun stares at his best friend frowning and then he slowly understands what the other means. 

“How about me and Jongdae go buy the ticket since we both agree on watching the comedy movie, sorry Baekhyun you are the only one who wants to watch the drama” Sehun shrugs puckering his lips. 

 “What about you?” Baekhyun demands looking at Chanyeol crossing his arms over his chest.

  “I..I..could watch anything..” Chanyeol stutters trying to avoid eye contact.

 “See 2 to 1, Chanyeol’s diplomatic opinion doesn’t count so majority wins, Jongdae let’s go” laughing Sehun throws a wink at them before leaving with the other to buy the ticket.

Baekhyun looks visibly annoyed that his choice is ignored. 

“I am sure you will enjoy the movie” Chanyeol mumbles scratching the back of his head. His mind is empty now that he can’t rely on Sehun but has to make a conversation with Baekhyun all alone.

“It better be good or am walking out” Baekhyun replies but his lips are curving into a slight smile. 

Chanyeol knows he is in deep when that small smile starts to make his knees go weak.

”So Chanyeol I heard you like me?” Baekhyun says as if it’s the most normal thing making Chanyeol choke on air.

“I umm...what..I don’t..” Chanyeol can barely get his words out. 

“So you don’t like me?” The shorter asks pouting. 

“No no I...I like you...but umm who told you? Jongdae because...I” Chanyeol feels his throat drying up. 

”No one, I guessed you are not that subtle with your crush you know....I have seen you staring at me quite a few times in college” Baekhyun answers grinning. 

If Chanyeol could he would just dig the ground below and bury himself in embarrassment.  Instead he just looks down nibbling on his lips, he is is sure that his face is as red as a tomato, probably fumes are coming out of his ears by now. 

“Hey i always thought you were cute...and even more right now...I wouldn’t have agreed on the date If I didn’t like you” 

Chanyeol finally gathered up the courage and looks up to see Baekhyun staring right back at him

“You like me?” He enquires wide eyed.

“Yah is that so hard to understand? When I saw you in the music room that day I was expecting you to come and talk to me but you looked like you were held on a gunpoint” Baekhyun let’s out a laugh and Chanyeol can’t help but think of the tinkling sound of wind chimes.

“You make me nervous” Chanyeol confesses rubbing his palms together.

“We will have to change that...but I actually like the blushing mess that you are  now” winking he ruffles the taller’s hair. 

Chanyeol wouldn’t mind dying right now because this felt better than heaven. 

....

Sehun nervously wonders if Chanyeol would end up slapping and hitting Baekhyun during the movie, because anyone sitting beside his best friend has to involuntarily face the brunt of his over excitement. 

Thankfully Chanyeol just slaps the chair handle and not Baekhyun’s arm.

They seem to be actually enjoying the movie, Baekhyun leans on to Chanyeol whispering something in his ear to which Chanyeol laughs even more spilling the popcorns all over them.

 Sehun thinks Baekhyun might not think being showered with buttery corns funny but he picks a popcorn from Chanyeol’s shoulder and eats it smiling. 

He himself finally relaxes seeing that the date is going rather well and his best friend seems to be enjoying...Sehun knows how nervous Chanyeol was the last two days just thinking about facing Baekhyun.

 

”Glad we decided to watch this one, it was hilarious” Jongdae says sipping on his cola while walking out of the theatre. 

“Yah it was was really fun” Sehun nods his head smiling. 

“Specially the part where the guy got caught by the police...it was the best” Jongdae bursts into a fit of laughter as he talks about the scene. 

Sehun honestly can’t remember which part the other is talking about, he sure as hell cant even recall the face of the actors in the movie...because he was too worried about Chanyeol’s date to go well to actually watch the movie. 

....

As they walk into their apartment, Sehun realises Chanyeol hasn’t said much which is very very unusual and he starts to think if something happened between his best friend and Baekhyun when they came out of the theatre.

He doesn’t say it out loud but Sehun knows his best friend is too soft hearted  and can’t help but think that Chanyeol will get hurt easily. 

“Hey why are you so quiet? Did Baekhyun tell you something?” Sehun asks worried as he locks the door, throwing the car keys in the bowl. 

“No no am okay, but yah he did tell me something though” Chanyeol gazes at him licking his lips.

“What? Do I have to threat Baekhyun?” Sehun replies narrowing his eyes. 

Even though he meant it as joke but no one is allowed to treat his best friend wrong not on his watch even though he is quite mean to Chanyeol sometimes but that’s because he has best friend rights. 

Chanyeol doesn’t answer but he pulls Sehun into a hug, resting his head on Sehun’s shoulder he murmurs, “Baekhyun knows I have a crush on him, and..and he said he likes me too...he told me”

Chanyeol tightens his hold into a bear crushing hug.

“Really that’s amazing” Sehun’s voice is muffled from underneath. 

“Thank you, if you weren’t there for me I wouldn’t have been able to gather the courage or even go to this date”

Chanyeol finally lets him go, smiling broadly his already big brown eyes looking even wider with happiness. 

“The love of my life likes me back too Hun” Chanyeol yells along with a little happy dance as he goes inside the bedroom. 

Sehun can’t help but smile back at the infectious laughter of his best friend.

He lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, relieved that Chanyeol didn’t understand his elevated heartbeat. 

Sehun stands rooted at the spot thinking that He is happy for Chanyeol. He really is. 

                                   ~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own."

“So where are we going?” Baekhyun asks tying his scarf around his neck.

“Umm I thought maybe we could just take a stroll in the park” Chanyeol mumbles his eyes blinking nervously. 

“So your idea of a first date is to tire me out walking?” Baekhyun asks cocking an eyebrow questioningly.

“No no I thought it will be nice we could go somewhere else if you want...” Chanyeol rushes in.

Baekhyun laughs shaking his head, he slips his arm around Chanyeol’s “ Cmon I was joking let’s go”

The evening breeze is nice, Baekhyun even sits on the swing much to Chanyeol’s reluctance because those are reserved only for kids.

“Don’t worry I won’t break the swing” Baekhyun replies assuringly. 

“You snatched the swing away from the kid, he is complaining to his mother” Chanyeol looks at the other with a horrified expression. 

“Well it was my turn...and he won’t let me sit so I took what was mine” Baekhyun huffs shrugging. 

”Baek the kid is like 5 I don’t think you should be fighting over swing with him” Chanyeol says shaking his head looking at the child sadly. 

“What did you say?” Baekhyun asks surprised. 

“I said that he is a small kid...”

”No no before that what did you call me?”

“Baek..it just came out..i won’t say if you don’t like it” Chanyeol suddenly finds the ground to be extremely interesting so he fixes his eyes on it. 

“I love it” Baekhyun arches his neck to look at the taller.

“Now Cmon push me before the kid comes back and asks for his turn” 

Chanyeol gently pushes the swing  while his cheeks flush in happiness.

....

”I had so much fun” Baekhyun beams as they walk out of the park. 

“I think the kid would differ, he was crying” Chanyeol retorts solemnly.

“I did apologise to him didn’t i?” Baekhyun whines pouting.

“You did after i forced you to” Chanyeol sighs. 

“But I did anyway and he wouldn’t accept it not my fault” Baekhyun flips his hand in the air. 

“Baek he is just a small kid”

“Hey I am small too” Baekhyun hunches down more to make him look shorter.

“You are already short you don’t need to try”

“Ouch ! that was mean, not everyone is a giant Chanyeol” Baekhyun smirks.

“You are mean” Chanyeol blurts out. 

“You sound like that kid right now”

“Whatever people love my height they say it’s intimidating” Chanyeol flares his nose looking up. 

Hearing that Baekhyun snorts “You are nothing but intimidating, A ball of fluff...I could just kiss you right now” 

“What?” 

Baekhyun realising what he has said stops walking and stares at the ground, biting his lips.

“You said you would..” Chanyeol trails off awkwardly. 

“Would you mind if I kiss you?” Baekhyun asks in a small voice still eyes downcast.

“No I mean...only if you want to..” Chanyeol can feel his pulse quickening but he doesn’t want to force Baekhyun. 

“I want to” 

When Baekhyun pulls him down to a kiss under the starry night Chanyeol realises not only does Baekhyun have nice lips but they also taste like cherry making the whole scenery disappear and Chanyeol loses himself in the moment. 

                                   ~

“What’s wrong with your face?” Sehun asks as he looks up from the tv to talk to his best friend.

“Why?” Chanyeol touches his face with his fingers. 

“You have this shit eating grin going on since you came back” Sehun points a finger towards him furrowing his eyebrows. 

“Ohh well I am happy” “I took Baekhyun on a date” Chanyeol smiles. 

“Ohh Where did you go?” 

“We went to the park..”

”You took him to a park of all places...seriously this is your idea of date?” Sehun asks creasing his forehead in amusement. 

“Yes seriously...you might think It’s boring but guess what Baekhyun said he had so much fun” Chanyeol declares proudly. 

“He is obligated to say that since you took him out” Sehun deadpans looking at the tv screen.

“Yes but he isn’t obligated to kiss me in the end of the date” Chanyeol smiles biting down on his lower lip eyes glazing. He isn’t even offended at Sehun’s remark because is so happy right now. 

“He kissed you?” Sehun finally tears his gaze away from the tv to look at his best friend. 

“Yup and he is like the perfect height, he fits right in and it was amazing” Chanyeol replies dazed. 

“Wow so your walk in the park did turn out well huh”  Sehun licks his lips distractedly. 

“Stop underestimating me Hun” Chanyeol flicks on Sehun’s forehead to which the other moves away slightly. 

“Anyway go back to whatever you are watching il go take a shower” 

Sehun nods and focuses back on the tv but none of the things happening on the screen make sense anymore it all looks like a giant blur.

                                    ~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘We love the things we love for what they are.” 

Who even takes their date to a park?” Sehun asks agitatedly as he waits for Jongin to pack his stuff after the dance class. 

Getting no reply he repeats loudly slapping his friend’s back to get some attention.

“Ow that hurt Sehun, your hands are hard as fuck” Jongin whines rubbing his back.

“Yah well you weren’t answering me” Sehun stomps his feet on the ground impatiently. 

Jongin thinks for a while then replies, “I don’t know, it’s about preferences I guess I mean I would never take my date to a park but I remember taking Kyungsoo to a museum once”

“You did that so you could get laid you told me that it was fucking boring”

“Hey I would do anything to make Kyungsoo happy even if it means to stare at blob of colours and pretend they are paintings” Jongin shrugs picking up his bag pack. 

“Hmm...well you have a point there” Sehun hums in response. 

Seeing Sehun going quiet Jongin nudges him playfully on his arm, “So why are you asking this anyway? don’t tell me you are planning to take someone out on a date, the Oh Sehun I know dosent date, like ever” he makes sure to enunciate the ever. 

“Of course not, Chanyeol took his date to a park, so weird” Sehun scrunches his face in distaste. 

Jongin obviously not expecting the answer looks at Sehun curiously but Sehun being too distracted with whatever he is thinking dosent notice the look neither the crooked smirk forming on Jongin’s lips. 

“I smell something” 

“What?” Sehun sniffs the air of the small locker ,and honestly all he can smell is room freshner mixed with sweat which isn’t a very pleasant smell. 

“Something like jealousy” Jongin grins. 

Sehun turns to stare at his friend incredulously,“Fuck no! Don’t be silly Jongin why would I be jealous of Chanyeol?”

“Not of Chanyeol but the fact that he took someone out on a date is clearly bothering you” Jongin replies innocently as they both walk out of the studio. 

Why would that bother him? He helped Chanyeol date Baekhyun. It’s not like this was Chanyeol’s first date he has been on so many before and Sehun being his roommate and best friend knew about all of them. So that is obviously not the case. Jongin clearly is on the wrong. Sehun deduces.

 “Jongin don’t use your brain cells too much you already have like 2, save them”  

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, now stop whining and buy me a drink” 

Jongin doesn’t wait he tugs on Sehun’s shirt and drags him to the nearest coffeshop. 

                                ~ 

After taking a shower, grabbing a book Sehun sinks down on the couch to read or more like pretending to read,  no matter how many times he ran his eyes over the letters it made no sense, he gaze keeps darting towards the clock every minute because it’s late and Chanyeol is never late for their Friday night. It’s a weekly tradition when they stay in and eat together, watch a movie or something. Chanyeol likes to call it date night but Sehun refuses it’s not a date.

After skipping a few pages and then going back to re-read it Sehun gives up. He picks up his mobile absent mindedly to give a call but changes his mind and drops it on the couch with a sigh. He doesn’t want to come off too eager anyway. 

When Sehun hears jangling of keys on his door he quickly flips on a random page and goes back to reading the book, He knows  who it would be. 

The door swings open and Chanyeol walks in. 

“Hey” 

“Yah” Sehun doesn’t look up from his book though. 

“Sorry I am a little late, had to drop Baekhyun home” Then Chanyeol mutters something about increasing traffic in the streets of Seoul. Sehun just nods his head, he isn’t really listening. 

“It’s alright, Anyway Il go eat” Sehun climbs off the couch. It’s not a big deal he tells himself. It’s just one Friday night, not like they signed any bond saying that they were bound to spend every Friday night together. 

“I thought we were supposed to eat together?” 

“Didn’t you already have dinner with Baekhyun?” Sehun enquires a bit surprised.  

“No I didn’t, I told him that you and I always eat dinner together on Fridays, wouldn’t want to break our tradition” Chanyeol winks at him.

Sehun rolls his eyes and goes back to the kitchen. But a part of him feels happy that Chanyeol hasn’t forgotten about it. 

 

“So what are we watching?” Chanyeol asks as he slumps on the couch beside Sehun. His just washed hair is still dripping. Usually he would have made a fuss about his best friend getting their couch wet but today he doesn’t say anything. 

“This movie, I heard it’s good” Sehun points at the screen. The opening credits of ‘My tomorrow, Your yesterday’ starts playing and they both concentrate on eating their food and  watching the movie. 

After awhile when they are done eating, Chanyeol casually leans onto Sehun, his head resting on his shoulder. This isn’t new at all. But somehow the close proximity starts to feel slightly weird for some unknown reason and Sehun tries to shift away. 

“Mmmm don’t move, stay like this” Chanyeol whines dragging his words lazily. He scoots into a more comfortable position.

For once Sehun thinks he should feel happy that they are spending some time together without Chanyeol being on his phone because when he isn’t with Baekhyun he usually is texting him or on a call with him. The thought immediately brings back what Jongin had said earlier about him being bothered about his best friend dating someone. 

“Is something wrong?” Chanyeol asks lifting his head slightly to look at Sehun’s face. 

Sehun instantly shakes his head, “Why are you asking?” 

“I noticed you are not really paying any attention to the movie, you seem...distracted” 

“I am just tired I guess, had dance class today” Sehun lies hoping his best friend would believe him because in no way can he talk about his conflicting thoughts to Chanyeol when he himself can’t seem to comprehend any of it. 

At this Chanyeol slides an arm on the small of Sehun’s back, tugging him closer to himself. 

 “You could have just told me you know, if you are tired. I’d understand” Chanyeol says genuinely. 

“I didn’t..want to ruin our tradition” Sehun smiles a little. 

“It’s fine, You can never ruin anything, really” There is something about what he says or what he doesn’t say makes Sehun’s heart flutter weirdly. Chanyeol’s gaze is soft and he doesn’t drop his eyes from Sehun. 

The strangely intense moment lasts just a few seconds but it feels like an eternity. 

“Are you blushing?” Chanyeol widens his eyes amusingly. 

_What_

Sehun immediately feels all the blood rushing to his ears, and his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He looks away to the other side to compose himself. 

“Am not blushing, why would I?” Sehun protests defensively as he wiggles out of his best friends hold. 

“Sehun you really surprise me, I never thought i’d see you of all people being shy” Chanyeol bursts into a fit of giggles. 

Sehun has always been pretty stoic and self assured and not someone who would blush over something his best friend said. 

“Glad I could make you laugh, I am going to sleep” Sehun mumbles curtly as he gets off from the couch planning to make a quick dash towards his room to avoid any further embarrassment but Chanyeol reaches out and grabs his wrist. 

“Cmonnn don’t leave, i actually think the blooming colour suits you, you looked kinda cute”

Sehun bites down on his lips fighting back a smile that wants to break out. He mentally slaps himself for acting like a teenage girl crushing over a boy. Nothing makes sense. 

Maybe he hasn’t had any flings in months and he really needs to get himself out there. He isn’t the commited relationship kind and more like getting drunk and making out with someone no strings attached kind of person. Maybe watching everyone around him dating is finally getting to him and he needs some action. Otherwise why would he be stuck with tormenting blushes and having his heart skip beats over his best friend. Sehun reasons with himself. 

“I am sleepy, I have early morning classes tomorrow...I will just crash” 

Chanyeol just nods his head and let’s go of Sehun’s hand after a few seconds and goes back to watching the movie. 

When Sehun reaches his room a tiny part in he misses the warmth of his touch and realises that he really needs himself a distraction because this potential confusing feelings are stressing him out. 

                                    ~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I updated this fic after 46788 days :( Did I just subtly incorporate one of my favourite Japanese movie in the chapter? Yes I did bcz I m whipped for Nana Komatsu and My Tomorrow Your yesterday is one of her best movie!! 
> 
> Happy 7 years with EXO ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again posting another unfinished story but oh well.


End file.
